In order to accomplish the MDP vision, it was essential to address the status of chemistry research within the CCR and to build a vigorous, dynamic, and collaborative chemical biology program. The CCR committed to the recruitment of a new Laboratory Chief and the subsequent recruitment of three new PIs. Dr. Joel Schneider was recruited to head the new Chemical Biology Laboratory (CBL), and new space was provided to support the growth of the Laboratory. An important aspect of this process is the support and development of the young investigators in the CBL, and the recruitment of new PIs. It is envisioned that the CBL will become the nexus of chemical biology research within the CCR, and the MDP strives to retain and redirect resources in this area of research that may become available through retirements or realignments into the CBL. The former Molecular Targets Development Program has been re-named the Molecular Targets Laboratory (MTL). This Laboratory provides a range of screening and discovery activities for PIs in the CCR. In addition to helping develop assays for high-throughput screening, the MTL has outstanding expertise in natural products discovery, identification, and development. They provide access to the NCI natural product repository for screening and discovery of new agents. This process involves identification of both traditional complex organic molecules and discovery of unusual proteins with biological activity. The MTL identifies new compounds and then provides structure determination of these active components. When the active ingredients are proteins, the MTL identifies, clones, and studies the proteins via collaborations with biologists and structural biologists. The MTL works collaboratively with CCR PIs, and provides the opportunity to follow-up and refine screens. The process of selecting and supporting projects is presently being revamped by CCR. The inclusion of the MTL within the MDP enables a stronger integration of expertise and resources as well as synergy. The Structural Biophysics Laboratory (SBL) focuses on the solution structure, biophysics and function of macromolecules in key pathways related to cancer. The SBL utilizes Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectroscopy to study solution structures and interactions of proteins, nucleic acids (particularly RNA), and multi-component complexes. We are also leading the NIH-wide effort in access to and application of small-angle X-ray scattering (SAXS) studies of biomolecules. We are recruiting two new PIs in the areas of structural biology and single-molecule biophysics to replace two former groups in the SBL. These efforts will broaden our portfolio and enable the collaborative interaction between all the components of the MDP. The SBL also provides a unique shared instrumentation resource, the Biophysics Resource (BR), for PIs within the MDP and the CCR. In FY2010, the MDP organized the second Chemical Insights into Biological Processes symposium, August 9-10, 2010. This symposium highlighted world leaders in the field of chemical biology and showcased the type of collaborative and multidisciplinary research that the MDP will be striving to foster within the CCR. The MDP has established a management plan for the NMR resources operated by the three laboratories and is actively recruiting staff for this plan. Finally, an active seminar series has been started that will showcase chemical biology in the first year and then broaden to cover all aspects of research and technologies within the MDP. This series promotes outreach and awareness to the CCR biological community of the fields of chemical and structural biology as well as opportunities available throuch the MDP.